


and once more you will be...

by Okumen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 아기장수 이야기 | Chronicles of the Grim Peddler
Genre: AU Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He manages to catch sight of the blurring form of a tall person with pale, silvery hair glowing red and rosy pink in the light of the flickering flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and once more you will be...

The flames rage around him as his blood slowly spreads over the stone floor, and his consciousness is slipping away from him. He tries to keep his eyes open, because he can hear footsteps echoing between the mansion walls, but it's hard.

His vision is turning black when a pair of leather shoes of a peculiar design stops in front of him, and he manages to catch sight of the blurring form of a tall person with pale, silvery hair glowing red and rosy pink in the light of the flickering flames. The person, whom crouches down by his side, is wearing a suit and the tallest top hat that he has ever seen. It makes Joker think of his family at the circus, and it distracts him from the apology that is whispered into the inferno, when the last fragments of his mind slips away and his life burns out.

*****

The Peddler carefully picks up the human shaped seed and caps the tiny glass bottle, as the little life curls up at the bottom. The seed is dormant again, just as it was before it found its way to the belly of the woman who gave birth to it, and the Peddler cradles it in his hand as he watches flames lick everything it touches charcoal black.

He turns on his heel, steps from the depth of the burning mansion into the silent forest, and is met by a black cat with white back paws at the entrance of a cottage. 

"Same as always?" the cat asks, as it follows him through the cottage, to the small room where a countless number of bottled seeds already stands in neat rows, labeled with curvy handwriting. 

The Peddler places the seed that had been a grown man until so very recently in a hollow space. One gloved fingertip rests on the cork for a few moments, as the Grim Peddler watches it through long eyelashes. "Same as always," he repeats.

As all too many of Märchen's children, this one, also, had met with a much too bitter end. If only one day he, as well as the rest of them, could find a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much written in a state of being half asleep. I hope this made sense.


End file.
